PUSH-UP
by ohsehunice
Summary: "Bagaimana jika aku memberikan penawaran?"-Sehun / "Tawaran apa?"-Luhan


**PUSH UP?**

 _ **First Short Story**_ _by_ _ **OHSEHUNICE**_

 _ **©2017**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sehun, ayo antarkan aku ke supermarket seberang!" Tepat kesepuluh kalinya Luhan merengek pada Sehun agar mengantarkannya membeli beberapa camilan untuk mengatasi kebosanannya diruang tengah apartemen Sehun.

"Oh please, Lu. Kau hanya perlu masuk ke lift dan turun kebawah lalu menyeberang untuk sampai di supermarket. Apa itu hal yang sulit?" –dan itu juga adalah jawaban Sehun yang kesepuluh kalinya yang Sehun lontarkan pada Luhan.

"Sehun! Itu bukan tentang seberapa dekat supermarketnya!"

"Lalu?"

"Oh, aku tidak ingin mengatakannya. Aku hanya tidak nyaman dengan tatapan para lelaki dibawah sana," Luhan menunjukkan jarinya kebawah –tempat para lelaki yang sedang berkumpul didepan gedung apartemen yang Sehun huni.

"Memang tatapan mereka seperti apa?" Sehun menggoda Luhan yang sedang ragu dengan alasan yang akan ia katakan.

"Mereka terlihat seperti ingin mencabuliku! Dan kau, bisakah kau berhenti push-up sebentar saja? Otot diperutmu itu tidak akan berguna kalau kau terus push-up dan tidak mengantarku kedepan menghalang para lelaki hidung belang itu." sungut Luhan _–yang bermaksud meminta Sehun melindunginya saat mereka pergi ke supermarket seberang-._

"Wah, benarkah?" Gelak tawa Sehun terdengar, ia berhenti dengan latihan push-up rutinnya. dan itu adalah keputusan yang salah _–menurut Luhan_ untuk memberitahukan alasannya. Luhan menghela napas,

"Yeah, dan sekarang aku menyesal mengatakan alasannya. Sudahlah, aku tidak lagi memiliki mood yang bagus untuk berbelanja." –kemudian ia beranjak menghentakkan kaki menuju sofa empuk yang ada didepan tv lalu merebahkan tubuhnya, masih dengan wajah cemberutnya yang membuat Sehun gemas sendiri.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak." _Tentu_ _saja, bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau masih saja bertanya?_

"Bagaimana jika aku memberikan penawaran?" Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang tidur disofa dan mendudukkan diri disamping _pacarnya._ Aroma parfum Sehun yang bercampur keringat laki-laki itu mulai menguar.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun dengan sebal namun tetap menjawab, "Tawaran apa?"

"Jika kau mau berada dibawahku saat push-up dan membiarkanku menciummu setap kali aku turun sebanyak sepuluh kali lagi, aku akan mengantarmu dan kuberikan ice cream coklat ukuran jumbo sebagai bonusnya. Bagaimana? Apa terdengar menggiurkan?" Sehun memunculkan seringainya.

"Wah, laki-laki macam apa kau ini, Oh Sehun? Kau mau memanfaatkanku, _ya_?"

Tawa Sehun kembali tergelak. "Memanfaatkan apanya, Lu? Aku memberikan penawaran yang sangat bagus dan menguntungkan kita berdua."

"Menguntungkan kepalamu. Kau akan membuatku berakhir diranjang setelah itu dengan baju baruku yang berserakan dilantaimu."

"Tapi kau menyukainya, bagaimana?"

"Aku katakan 'tidak' dan tetap 'tidak' untuk rayuan berikutnya." Luhan menekankan kata tidak dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, tidak mau meladeni Sehun lagi.

"Meski kukatakan hari ini ada banyak makanan ringan dengan diskon yang cukup fantastis di supermarket seberang itu?"

"Apa? Diskon?"

Dan jangan salahkan Luhan jika dia adalah satu dari sekian umat yang memiliki telinga tajam mendadak ketika mendengar kata "Diskon". Yeap! Dia sangat menyukai barang yang 'berdiskon' dan dengan polosnya menerima tawaran laknat dari Sehun.

.

.

"6(chup).. 7(chup).. hh.." Luhan menghitung dengan teliti, tidak mau bila Sehun mencuri kesempatan menciumnya lebih dari sepuluh kali. Namun tepat dihitungannya yang kesepuluh, ia malah menarik leher Sehun dan melingkarkan kaki rampingnya diantara pinggang laki-laki itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka selama beberapa detik. Dan Sehun? Ia sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Lalu memutuskan ciuman mereka – _yang membuat Luhan menatapnya bingung_ \- dan menyeringai memulai godaannya.

"Jadi kita akan ke supermarket seberang atau tetap melanjutkan ciuman panas disini, Wahai Pacarku yang Cantik?"

Lalu dengan wajah memerah malunya, Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan rapat agar Sehun tidak menggodanya lebih jauh lagi. Tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun, yang malah mengambil ponsel disamping kepala Luhan dengan gelak tawa yang keras, menyalakan blitz kamera,

"Yak! Oh Sehuuuuuuuun!"

\- dan mulai memotret pacarnya yang sedang merona malu.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Gataudah ini ff macam apa, hanya sekedar pembuka untuk cerita selanjutnya /sungkem/** **Cerita ini pure dari saya dan mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan dengan lainnya. Silakan dinikmati dan sumbangkan reviewnya**


End file.
